Holly and Green
by Rosy009
Summary: Holly lived in the forest peacefully with her family 'til one day she took a trip to two-leg place. She meets someone she regrets meeting. Okay really bad at summaries. It's better than it sounds. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first story, please go easy on me.

"Catch me if you can, Blue!" Lilac yowled as she raced around the meadow. "Fine, you are way too easy to get anyway," Blue said as he ran after her. By now, Blue, Lilac, and Rose were now the size of Holly and Green. Their parents were always forgetting that they weren't kits anymore. "Dad, you're too slow," Rose giggled, as she quickly slid under Green's belly. "No, you're just too fast." Green was slightly panting as he tried to land a hit. He paused and looked around the meadow. "Has anyone seen Holly?" Green asked. He looked at his children, his eyes held a slight spark of hope, which vanished as all three shook their heads. He sighed and sat down.

Along the two-leg path, Holly walked as monsters raced by. The smell that came off of them was rancid. She looked down an alley, and had finally made it to her destination. Bloodclan had been hurting her friend, Red. Holly padded down the alley, her paws lightly hitting the ground. As she came closer, she noticed that there were two cats sitting beside an opening in a tall fence. Holly guessed that the two cats were supposed to be guards. They instantly saw her pure white pelt against the dark background. She took a step back as the two of them began to come over. Holly glanced behind her, but that seemed to make their pace increase speed. They halted when they were about a tail's length away and asked, "Why are you here?" The smaller of the two hissed, and both cats' claws slid out. "I came to speak with the leader of Bloodclan," Holly said, trying to sound as confident as she could. She could feel her voice shaking with every word. "No one sees Scourge uninvited," the bigger one let a growl rumble in his throat as he took a step forward. "Bone, that's enough!" commanded a small cat, shoving Bone aside. This cat was about the size of Green. He had ice blue eyes that sucked you in as soon as they made contact. "Yes, Scourge," Bone replied submissively, dipping his head in respect.

"What do you want?" There was an edge to Scourge's voice as he spoke to Holly. She swallowed as Scourge sat there licking his claws, that were reinforced with dog claws and teeth. Summoning all the courage she could muster, she replied, "I heard that you've been hurting my friend." Yet again, her voice shook. Scourge`s gaze never seemed to leave her, and that scared her. "Have you ever heard of me?" There was a slight glint in his eyes as he flicked his tail. The two cats on either side of him moved closer to her. Holly took a step back as something about this cat made her wary. "I see, you must live in the forest. I guess the rumors about me haven't spread that far yet. Don't worry, these two always do the best job of explaining." Scourge padded back through the opening in the fence, out of sight.

The two cats' claws gleamed as they came even closer to her. She crouched down and let out a fierce hiss, as they both swiped at her. The larger cat's swipe missed, but the smaller one's left a deep gash on her leg. Holly swiped at them, keeping her claws sheathed. The larger one swiped again, sinking his claws into her flank. She glanced at her side, seeing a long deep gash. As the smell of the blood hit her nose, it was nauseating. Holly turned her head back to the two cats, but she was too late. They swiped again. Now blood was trickling from her right ear into her eye. The blood was thick and dark red, making her vision blurry. Holly regained her composure and escaped down the alley back toward the safety of the forest.

When Holly came padding through the bushes, Green had just been talking to the kids about finding her. He saw that Holly was limping and bleeding heavily from a gash on her side. All four of them raced to her, and Green and Blue helped support her as they padded across the meadow into the bushes toward their den. Rose and Lilac followed close behind. Green and Blue carefully laid her down in a nest, and she closed her eyes. She was conscious, but only barely. Rose and Lilac gently began to lick the blood off her pelt. It tasted of lead. Holly winced as their tongues passed over her wounds. It felt as if fire was licking her flesh. The voices around her became muffled as she fell into an unsteady sleep.

"Is it done?" Scourge asked as he raised his head, seeing the cat pad up to him. Scourge sat up. The tom nodded his head. Scourge flicked his ear, and the tom padded away. He laid back down and looked straight ahead of him. Her pure white pelt was embedded in his mind. Scourge sighed and let his eyes close.

Lilac looked down at her mom, a spark of fear in her eyes. "Will she be ok?" Green whispered, "I sure hope so." as he lay down next to Holly. She twitched once in awhile. Blue and Rose emerged from the bushes, carrying pieces of moss soaked in water. Rose carefully placed her's on Holly's wounds. Blue put his on the ground next to the edge of the nest. They all noticed Holly wince as the water seeped into her fur, into her wounds. Green got up, careful not to disturb Holly, and padded in front of the others. His tail was lashing as he spun around to face them. "Blue, Rose, come with me. Lilac, I would like you to stay and watch Holly for me." Green licked Lilac's cheek, and Lilac nodded her head and lay down next to Holly. Green, Rose, and Blue padded into the forest, swallowing up in the thick of the surrounding bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them came to the end of Holly's scent trail, straight ahead of them there was what appeared to be a dump. They saw two toms who appeared to be guards. "Maybe this place is supposed to be a camp." Blue kept his voice low as he looked around. Rose was standing behind Blue and Green, she had a feeling that they would notice her bright pelt. When they were almost exactly three fox-lengths away, the two toms noticed the three of them. It seemed that the first thing they noticed was Rose's white pelt. "Hey look Brick, she's back for more." The bigger of the two snickered and his tail swished. "Did we not make ourselves clear?" Brick let out a slight hiss as he unsheathed his claws. Green glanced at Rose, "Were you the ones who hurt Holly?" He stepped protectively in front of Rose. The two toms cast each other a glance. "You mean that's not the she-cat from earlier?" Brick gestured to Rose with his tail. "No. I'm not Holly. She's my mother you stupid fleabag." Rose stepped in front of her dad. "Oh look Bone, she sent her family on us." Brick snickered as he let his claws slide out. "Maybe they need the same lesson as her then." Bone took a step forward. Green hissed as he leapt at Bone. Rose and Blue went towards Brick, their swipes matching perfectly.

Holly woke when a slight breeze swept over her wounds. She saw Lilac laying at the rim of the nest. Holly tried to sit up, but instead flopped back down with a small hiss. "Where are the others?" Holly whispered, for she already knew the answer. Lilac jumped when Holly spoke. She turned her head and looked at her mother. "They left a little while ago. Green wanted to find out what had happened as soon as possible." Lilac stood and stretched her back slightly. "Why did you let them go?! Those cats are just too strong!" There was a spark of fear in Holly's eyes as she spoke. Lilac bowed her head in dismay. Holly stood up shakily, her legs could barely support her. Lilac had Holly lean on her shoulder as she led her to where Green and the others were.

Holly and Lilac eventually made it to the Bloodclan camp. She gasped at the scene in front of her. Green and Bone were locked in battle, while Rose and Blue were doing a tag team attack against Brick. There was blood splashed here and there on the ground, the smell of it covered the entire area. Holly closed her and clenched her teeth. The smell was almost as rancid as the thunder paths. Holly's eyes shot open in an instant. "Stop!" All them froze, Green and Bone broke apart. Green straightened up, and looked at her. "Holly, what are you doing here?" Bone snickered, "you not learn enough the first time?" Brick let out a hiss of amusement. "I don't think so. You know, I am a slow learner." Holly smirked and took a step forward. Bone flicked his tail and Brick pad up to Bone's side. Green stepped in front of Holly, the fur on the back of his neck beginning to bristle. Rose, Lilac, and Blue moved up on either side of Green. Bone let out a quick hiss before turning around and padding into the camp. The cats watched as he appeared once more, Holly`s eyes narrowed when she noticed Scourge padding along side him. Holly let out a soft hiss. "Looks like our little friend is back to play." Holly hissed at the smirk smeared across his face. "I got bored and hoped you could entertain me." Holly pushed her way between Green and Rose. Green tried to nudge her behind him, but Holly just pad forward out of Green`s reach. Scourge pad toward her, he stopped just a whisker`s length away. He flicked his tail, Bone and Brick stepped forward and pushed Holly`s family back a couple paces. Holly glanced over her shoulder, her eyes watched as Bone pushed Lilac sharply back. Holly looked back at Scourge after a moment. "Join Bloodclan," Scourge paused before continuing, his tail slightly swaying from side to side. "We can make you into a warrior. You can live alongside me and the others." He pad around her, looking over her features. Holly`s gaze never left him as he seemed to "enclose" her. "What happens if I refuse?" Scourge stopped in front of her. He snickered and leaned in, she felt his whiskers brush her ear. "Your family will find out if that's the case." Holly tensed and glanced over her shoulder at Green and the others. She felt her eyes sting as tears were forming, her tail and head drooped. Scourge smirked as he nodded his head, he looked up and flicked his tail. Bone and Brick left Holly`s family and moved up on either side of the she-cat. They began to push her roughly into the camp. Green took a step towards them, Scourge looked back at him and unsheathed his claws, they were reinforced with dog claws and teeth. Green looked at him then back at Holly, who stubbled each time they pushed her along. "Holly!" Green practically screamed her name, she didn't even respond. Rose, Lilac, and Blue looked at each other, scared for the future. What was going to happen to their mother?


	3. Chapter 3

Holly was limping by the time they made it halfway into the camp. Every once in awhile Holly would hear a hiss or growl from the cats they passed. The group came to an opening in a two-leg building, Scourge stepped aside as Holly was shoved in. She stumbled partly because of the roughness from Bone and Brick, but also from the wound on her leg from her encounter earlier with the two toms. "Bone, you will watch her." Scourge looked over at Holly as Bone nodded and sat in the entrance. "Brick, find another cat who can help you guard the entrance to the camp." Brick raced away toward a group of cats. "Why'd you come back princess?" He hissed the last word in a tone that sent chills down Holly`s back. "I wanted have some more fun with you of course, not that you are that entertaining anyway." Holly muttered the last part. Bone flicked his ear and spun around, slashing her cheek as he did so. Holly hissed at him, tail lashing. Bone looked down and smirked. "Does the princess not know how to use her claws?" He mocked her as her hiss grew louder until the realisation hit her. She flinched at his comment, he smiled and turned back around. His eyes were full of lust, he loved her reaction.

When Green had worked up the courage to go into the camp, Brick came back out with a cat he had never seen before. Green hissed in frustration, he slunk back into the shadows. Before anyone could stop him Blue raced over to Brick, his tail lashing madly. "What have you done with Holly?!" Blue let out a low growl, he was ready to rip the cat in front of him to shreds. "She`s not your concern anymore. She belongs to Scourge now." Brick`s face didn't show an emotion or reaction towards Blue. Lilac and Rose were crying in the background, Green went over to the girls leading them towards home. Blue watched them, after a moment he hesitantly followed.

Holly pad into the shadows toward the back of the small space so Bone couldn't see her. He wouldn't stop making remarks involving her claws. "I know you're still there princess, no use hiding." Bone seemed to hiss each word. Holly let out a soft hiss in response, she was blocking him out the best she could. She didn't even realise that Scourge had come to talk to Bone. Holly sat down, her ears drooped sleepily. "Lonely?" Holly nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. Holly took great efforts to calm herself down. "No." She stood up and slowly emerged from the shadows. Holly could feel his gaze tracing the new wounds on her face. He glanced over his shoulder at Bone, before looking Holly in the eyes. "One of the other cats will bring you some fresh-kill in a little while." When she didn't respond he pad back out of the two-leg building and out of view. Holly watched him go before padding back into the shadows and laying down, tail resting on her nose.

Lilac and Rose curled up with each other in one of their nests. Green had climbed his way up a tree on the way home, refusing to come down at the moment. About halfway home Blue had turned around and raced back to Bloodclan. He skid to a half in front of the Brick. "I want to work for Scourge." Blue hissed in Brick`s face. The other tom ran into the camp after Brick flicked his tail.

Holly was just waking up when she noticed Scourge race past in the direction of the camp entrance. She sat up and began to groom her pelt. Holly stopped in between strokes when she saw Scourge pad past with another cat. She got up and went closer to the entrance of her little "prison". Holly gasped as she realised who Scourge`s companion was. It was Bue! She got as close to the entrance as she could without Bone`s claws making contact with her flesh. "Blue, Blue!" She yelled his name in his direction. He glanced her way, she could feel his gaze rest on her wounds for a moment.

Scourge had let Blue be in Bloodclan for the moment. Blue had glanced over at an opening in a two-leg building. He caught a glimpse of Holly behind Bone. Blue ignored her for the moment but made sure to make note of where she was. "How do I know that all of us in Bloodclan can trust you?" Scourge`s voice snapped Blue`s attention back on him. "I'm sorry but I don't know how to that, but I guess you will just have to trust me for now on." Scourge turned to look Blue in the eye. Blue held his icy gaze as best he could. Scourge`s expression didn't change when he spoke, "you know who Bone is, correct?" Blue nodded and watched as Scourge began to turn back around. "Then I'm guessing you saw him when we passed, right?" Scourge didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "Take a piece of fresh kill over by him and leave it in the area behind him." Scourge pad away leaving Blue behind, who bowed his head and turned in the other direction.

Holly raised her head when something hit the ground in front of her. She looked up and saw Blue standing over her, a mouse laying at his paws. Holly looked around him towards the entrance, Bone was gone. Blue let out a purr so soft that Holly barely heard. Blue gently nudged her to her paws. Holly rubbed her muzzle on his cheek, letting out a slightly louder but soft purr. Blue pulled back so suddenly it startled her, she tilted her head in confusion. Blue didn't say a word, he only pad away from her and sat down in the entrance. Holly sat there for a moment before bending down and biting into the mouse.

"Is it smart to leave her alone with her son? You know what could come from your decision, right?" Bone was slightly hissing as he spoke. "She isn't stupid enough to try and escape from what I've seen." Scourge wasn't looking at Bone when he spoke, his eyes were shut and he was laying underneath "his" dumpster. He flicked his tail and Bone hesitantly pad away.


	4. Chapter 4

Green had finally jumped down from his spot in the tree and was racing back home. He found the girls asleep in one of the nests but no sign of Blue. There wasn't even a fresh scent that hadn't been from that morning. Green tossed a small rock which hit Rose on the head. She jumped up so fast that Green took a step back. Rose looked over at Green before finally calming down and waking Lilac. "Have either of you seen Blue?" Green looked at them hopefully. The two sisters looked at each other before shaking their heads. Green's shoulders slumped and his tail drooped. He thought of one place he could be.

"Ow!" Holly yelped as something sharp had found its way into her tail. She looked behind her to find Bone digging his claw into her tail. Holly had fallen asleep to the scent of Blue lulling her. She guessed that the guards switched while she was asleep. "Morning 'Princess'." Bone snickered as he sheathed his claws and turned away from her to sit in the entrance. Holly hissed sharply at him. He glanced back at her, a smirk smeared on his face. "Don't worry 'Princess' you won't be lonely for too much longer." Bone paused before continuing, "Scourge will be sending for your family soon enough." He chuckled at her state of shock. Holly slowly crawled into the corner, where she crouched trembling. None of the shadows reached that corner at the moment, so she was in full view of Bone. He just sat there in the entrance with that 'famous' smirk of his.

"Brick take Bone and Blue to get the rest of her family. She deserved a little 'reunion'. Also while you're away I'll take care of her myself." Scourge flicked his tail signaling for Brick to leave his presence. Scourge slowly got up and stretched before padding away from his usual spot under the dumpster.

Blue pad up as Green and the girls were sharing two mice. "Blue!" Lilac yelled racing over to him. Rose and Green got up more slowly, although still quickly. "Nice to see you back safe and sound." Green said nudging his cheek. "What's wrong Blue?" Rose could feel the guilt radiating off him. Blue opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "Blue you don't need to answer her." Brick said as he pad out of the bushes with Bone at his side. Lilac took a couple paces back. Rose whipped around and raced into the trees, Brick shot after her without a word. Blue slowly went up to Lilac while Bone approached Green. Green hissed and swiped at Bone. Brick came back moments later with Rose's tail in between his jaws. Blue and Bone did the same with Lilac and Green. All three cats dragged the rest of Holly's family through the bushes.

Holly watched as Brick, Blue, and Bone raced by. No one was there to block the entrance, so she stuck her head out and watched them until they were out of view. Suddenly a scent hit her nose. She whipped around and ran back into the shadows, crouching down low.

**Sorry it's like a really short chapter. :/ Also just a small note, I won't be posting the next chapter until I find my binder with the story in it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Blue was the first to enter with Lilac, Brick and Bone following with Rose and Green. They brought them to the two-leg building where they found Scourge sitting in the entrance. He stepped aside as the other three were shoved in. Scourge told Bone and Brick to stand guard in the small entrance. He flicked his tail and Blue followed him out of sight. Green was the first to notice Holly's unmoving body. "N-no." His voice was barely audible as he ran over to her. Rose and Lilac followed him when they were done hissing at Bone. The two girl carefully pulled Holly over to the small nest they found in one of the back corners, laying her in it. They all looked at each other sadly, Lilac in tears, and lay around the nest.

Blue had followed Scourge back to the dumpster that Scourge always slept under. Scourge turned so he was sitting in front of the dumpster, facing Blue. "What is Holly most weak point?" Blue sat there in silence a moment before replying, "Her claws, I guess." He was slightly confused on why Scourge would want to know this though.** (oh come on Blue!)** "Be more specific." Scourge's voice grew sharper as he spoke. "I've never seen her use them really." Blue glanced down at his paws feeling like he was betraying his mom almost. "Why though?" Scourge's sharp blue eyes seemed to pierce Blue. "I don't know. I've never really asked about it. I didn't think it was a big deal." Blue's voice was soft as he spoke. Scourge gave a small nod and flicked his tail, motioning for Blue to leave as he went under the dumpster and lay down, lost in thought.

Holly woke a few hours later and got up, yawning. She jumped when she finally noticed her family laying around her. She carefully stepped over Rose and pad over into the sunlight to groom her pelt. Holly was so focused on her pelt that she hadn't noticed Scourge until she had finished. "So you're awake." Scourge pad closer to her from the entrance. "Yeah, no thanks to you." Holly hissed at him, staying where she was. Scourge smirked and turned back to the entrance. "Follow me." He exit the two-leg building and head toward the entrance. Holly hesitantly followed him. She could feel Bone and Brick's gaze raking her pelt.

Scourge led her outside of the camp, and by this point Holly was extremely curious as to why he had brought her out here. When he finally turned to face her, she froze in place. "You have claws don't you?" Holly gave a stiff nod, eyes narrowing. "Then come at me." He stood there calmly, claws sheathed waiting for her to attack. "N-no, I won't." Her voice was shaky and she took a couple steps backward. "Do it." Scourge let out a sharp hiss when he was done talking. Holly crouched down slowly and said something too soft to hear. "What was that?" Scourge moved toward her. "I won't do it. I won't listen to you." Her voice was still soft but he could hear her perfectly. "You're a mother of three cats and you won't use your claws? Even if it was to protect them? I could have them killed at anytime you know." He stopped about a tail length away from her. Holly's claws slid out and dug into the dirt. "No, no, no!" Her voice grew louder with each word. When she finally looked back at Scourge her eyes were burning with anger. This was the reaction he had wanted. Holly stood back up and lashed out at him, her claws unsheathed. Scourge dodged easily and sent a blow to her hind leg. She yowled in pain and spun around, lashing out fiercely. He smirked as he dodged each swipe. "You're doing terrific Holly!" His blue eyes seemed to spark for a split second. He hopped up onto one of the nearby trash cans and sat down. Holly began to calm down for a moment, breathing deeply. She crouched down and felt the tears sting her eyes as they threatened to fall. No, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Scourge jumped back down and nudged her back up onto her paws and lead her back to the two-leg building.

**Okay, found my binder. Yay! I will be posting a chapter every other day. So expect me to post them Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Thanks for reading my story! Leave me a review if there's anything I need to fix thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bone pushed Holly in when Scourge brought her back. By now her family was awake and feeling worried due to her absence. "Holly are you alright?" Green hurried over to her. Holly had crouched down on the ground and closed her eyes, she gave a shaky nod. Scourge was talking to Bone and Brick for a moment, once in a while glancing over at her. She was trembling as Rose and Lilac tried to help her. Their voices fell on deaf ears. Scourge noticed Holly's claws scraping the hard floor.

Brick and Bone left as Blue took over. "What's wrong with Holly?" He glanced over at her occasionally. She was still crouched in the same spot, but the trembling had stopped and her breathing had even out. Green tried to nudge her to her paws but every time he tried, she would lash out at him. She hadn't sheathed her claws yet and as a result Green had earned a few scratches on his face and legs. "Blue do you know anything about this?" Rose's voice was full of worry as she pad over to him. "I'm sorry, no I don't." Rose sighed and went over to try and help Green. Holly refused her too but didn't hurt her.

"I've done it Bone. She now uses her claws!" Scourge's voice was full of pride. "This may bring more problems but her not using them was more of a problem than the ones to come." Bone gave a small nod and looked up at him. Scourge smirked and flicked his tail, Bone left after giving a small bow of the head. Scourge jumped down and went back under the dumpster, laying down with his head on his paws. His eyes seemed to glow slightly as he watched the area out from under the dumpster.

Holly finally got up and stretched her aching limbs when her family had fallen asleep. She pad over to Blue who was still sitting in the entrance. She sat next to him and looked over at him. "How often do the guards change?" Holly looked up at the clear star filled sky. "Bone and Brick should be here soon enough." His voice was gentle as he spoke. Blue gave a small smile as he looked over her, letting out a faint purr that was barely heard. He looked up at the sky after a moment, looking at all the different patterns of stars. Holly's eyes snapped back down when she heard someone approaching. Blue looked over as well, ears perked. Bone and Brick were padding over quickly, eyes locked on Holly. Holly mewed a small goodbye to Blue and raced back into the darkest shadows in the back of the building. Blue gave a small nod to the two of them and pad away. Brick sat in the entrance and Bone just went right in. "You'd be stupid to try and escape 'princess'." His voice dripped with venom. Holly's claws slid out and she launched herself out of the shadows, lashing at him. He back up, barely dodging her sharp claws. She stood there hissing at him, tail lashing fiercely. "Scourge wasn't lying. Brick get Scourge right away." Bone unsheathed his claws and glared at her, daring her to attack. Holly hissed sharply as Brick ran to get Scourge. She lashed out at him again.

"Scourge!" Brick had just come into Scourge's view. "What is it this time? Another snake?" Scourge rolled his eyes and crawled out from under the dumpster, yawning. "It's Holly, Bone sent me to get you." Brick was panting slightly as he spoke. Scourge blinked once and raced away, Brick following quickly

**I posted all I had done. Hope you enjoyed it! Sayonara! (for the record don't think I spelled that right lol)**


	7. Chapter 7

When Scourge and Brick came to the entrance to the two-leg building Holly was hissing sharply at Bone. She had new scratches on her shoulders. "Bone step back." Scourge moved to where Bone had been. "Holly, stop this now!" He growled at her and lashed his tail. Up until now Holly's family had been waking up slowly. Green pad over to Holly quietly. "Holly, stop. You're scaring the girls." Green's voice was soft and gentle as he spoke. Holly narrowed her eyes a moment before turning away, sheathing her claws. She went over into the shadows more and slumped to the ground, falling unconscious. Green didn't so much as glance at the three toms as he went over and lay down next to her. Rose hissed at Scourge before she and Lilac went over and began licking Holly's cuts. Scourge let out a soft growl before flicking his tail and leaving. Bone and Brick took their places in the entrance.

Holly woke a while later and glanced around. Once again her family had fallen asleep around her. "I just can't stay here. If I'm here much more, I'm going to become a monster." She smiled weakly to herself, standing up shakily and stepped between Green and Lilac. Bone and Brick were still in the entrance when she went over. As she got closer Bone growled at her but didn't lash out at her. Holly took a step back, smirking slightly. She moved forward quickly and barged between Bone and Brick. Both the toms had unsheathed their claws when she woke up and lashed out at her when she went between them. Holly raced for the entrance, stretching her body as far as she could to go faster. She could hear Bone yelling at Brick as they ran after her. Holly could feel tears running down her cheeks as she ran through the entrance of the camp. The two cats that had been standing guard yelled at her as she passed. As they were about to go after her, Bone and Brick came out of the camp. "Leave me alone!" Holly stopped a moment and turned to face them, hissing as the tears ran down her whiskers. Bone smirked and let out an ear deafening yowl. Him and Brick moved closer to her and she backed away from them. Scourge pad out of the camp and stalked up behind the two. "Don't be stupid Holly. Come back in willingly and we may not hurt the others." Scourge smirked and growled as he spoke. "Never! Even if I leave now, they'll find a way to get back to me!" She hissed sharply at him and snarled. Scourge flicked his ear, Bone and Brick moved closer to her, too quickly for her to react as they both flung her. Holly smacked hard into the wall and fell to the ground. She tried to push herself up onto her paws but her legs gave out under her and she fell. Bone and Brick went over when she didn't move. As they picked her up Scourge narrowed his eyes, her claws had been unsheathed this whole time. He looked away and moved in front of the two and lead them back in.

When Green finally woke up he yawned and looked over at Holly. He jumped to his paws when she wasn't there. At his sudden movement Rose and Lilac woke up. Not only was Holly gone but no one was blocking the entrance. "Girls… Holly's gone." His voice sounded panicked as the girls stood up. Rose and Lilac glanced each other before running around, looking for Holly among the shadows. "She really is gone." Lilac's voice was no more than a whisper. Rose pad out of the building and looked around a moment. She froze when she saw Scourge coming into sight, Bone and Brick following right behind. Rose narrowed her eyes to try and get a better look at what they were carrying. "Green, Lilac come look! I found Holly!" In a split second Green and Lilac were at Rose's side as she stepped out of the entrance about a tail length. Scourge glanced over at her and let out a sharp hiss. Rose glared at him and stayed where she was. Her eyes softened when they didn't head toward her. They were taking Holly further away. Rose stepped out farther and watched them pad out of sight. She sighed and went back over to Green. Lilac was crying softly in the back as Rose and Green went over to her, sitting by her side.

**So sorry! I haven't updated since last week. I'll try to update soon. Next time I'll hopefully have twice as much as this but I'm not going to make any promises. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Holly moaned softly, her eyelids felt extremely heavy. Her ears twitched briefly before she forced her eyes open. Her surroundings were similar to the previous building. The only different, her family wasn't there with her. The only scents she could find were her own, Brick and Bone's, which she found no pleasure in at all. As she tried to push herself up into a sitting position, her muscles screamed in protest. She flopped down and realized that her whole body ached. Her nose scrunched up when she saw how untidy her pelt was. By that time she wanted to do a thorough grooming of herself but she knew her body wouldn't allow it at the moment. Holly stiffened instantly when she heard the voice of the one cat she dreaded. "You try a stunt like that again and you won't be brought back alive." She turned her head the best she could to look over at Scourge. He sat in the far corner of the small area. How had she not sensed him? Let alone scent him. She let a faint growl rise in her throat as he stood and pad towards her. Her tail tip twitched when he stopped only a fox length away. He smirked, watching as her claws scraped the ground briefly. "What do you want?" There was an edge to her voice as she glared daggers at him. "A nice plump mouse would be nice." She hissed sharply. "Calm yourself, you know you are to stay here. Your control over your claws could use some work as well, and I'm willing to help." Scourge sat down and curled his tail around his paws. "I don't care if you say I have to stay here. I don't think I can stand being here a moment longer! Also have you ever thought about why I don't use my claws? I've never had control and I probably never will. I deny to receive any sort of help from you." She began to groom her paws, keeping an eye on him as she did so. "Whether you want help or not you will get it. I have my ways of getting things into cats' heads." He paused a moment before continuing. "You'll stay here for now and your family will stay where they are as well." Scourge let out a sharp hiss before padding past her and out of the building. Once she knew he was gone, Holly began to cry softly. It was all her fault, because of her her family was now in danger. She curled herself into a ball the best she could without being in too much pain and fell into an unsteady sleep.

Blue was sitting in the entrance to the old two-leg building as Rose sat down just behind him. "Where's Holly?" He glanced back at her briefly as he spoke. Rose opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Lilac before she could. "W-we're not s-sure." Lilac voice shook as she cried softly. Green was next to her and he licked her between the ears to try and comfort her. Rose sighed and finally spoke. "We saw Bone and Brick carry her past. She seemed to be unconscious but I couldn't get close enough to get a good look either." Rose's voice was barely a whisper and Blue's ears drooped sadly. "I'll ask Scourge about it when I get the chance." Rose gave a small nod and licked Bue's shoulder quickly before going over to Lilac and Green.

"Sir, is it smart to leave her without a guard? Or at least leave a spy to keep an eye on her?" Bone tilted his head ever so slightly. "Don't question my actions." He paused to hiss at Bone before continuing. "She knows what will happen if she disobeys me." Bone dipped his head as he opened his mouth to speak. "Well she already knew that before didn't she?" Sourge answered him was a swipe to his cheek. Bone had to force himself not to growl at Scourge as he watched his leader turn and pad away.

When Holly woke it was well past sunhigh. She attempted to sit up and was happy when she found her body let her. Although her muscles were still sore, it wasn't so bad as she couldn't move. She yawned as she arched her back in a long awaited stretch. She stretched her back until her legs trembled and she relaxed once again. Her tail curled slightly as she pad over into one of the dark corners and sat down. Holly forced herself to stay silent as Scourge pad into the building. She narrowed her eyes as he lay a bird on the ground. She couldn't help it, a low growl began to rumble in her throat. "Aw, why so mean?" Scourge laughed softly. Wait, he just laughed?! Holly stopped growling, surprised. She glanced down at the bird and could see his claws glinting eerily in the dim light. Holly shook her head to clear her thoughts and glared at Scourge from her spot in the shadows. "Why can't I be with Green?" She moved from shadow to shadow along the wall cautiously. "I think he helps too much with keeping you calm. To help you stay calm when using your claws to their full extent, I can't have him interfering." His voice had an edge to it that one couldn't miss, even if you tried. Holly hesitantly pad out of the shadows, her cheek bleeding again as she had scraped it against the wall. The blood from the wound turned her white pelt dark red, making Scourge take a small step back. She froze for a split second before turning and hurrying into the dark shadows, quickly cleaning the blood off the best she could. The blood tasted of iron and was slightly bitter. "Don't hide, there's no reason to. You're here alone so there's no one to hide from." Scourge looked over at her silhouette as he spoke. "Maybe not, but you're here." Holly pad out of the shadows about half way. He just shrugged and flicked his ear. "Oh well." He turned and left Holly alone. She pad over to the bird and ate it quickly before going over into a spot on the floor that was bathed in sunlight, laying down.


End file.
